star_wars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic
The New Republic, formerly known as the Rebel Alliance, was a faction that formed after the Fallen War. The concept of the New Republic, known to some as the Second Galactic Republic, first appeared at the end of the Clone Wars when Emperor Palpatine abolished the first Galactic Republic in favor of the Galactic Empire. Several star systems defected around this time, secretly aiding the growing rebel aggression against the tyrannical Emperor. Eventually these systems formed the Rebel Alliance as the galaxy was plunged into the Galactic Rebellion. Near the end of the Fallen War, the Alliance formed a peace treaty with the Empire and combined forces in order to defeat Fallen. In the aftermath, all systems that were under Rebel control officially declared the formation of the New Republic History Before Armada At the end of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine officially dissolved the Republic, forming the Galactic Empire and establishing himself as its emperor. Immediately, several star systems opposed the change. In the early days of the Empire, the government's systems came under attack by those that opposed Palpatine's rule. Although at first the Empire believed they were isolated incidents, the rebels were quickly backed by the star systems that refused the Emperor's rule. Gaining power, the isolated rebel bands, along with aid from the recovering Jedi Order, came together and formed the Rebel Alliance. The Empire officially recognized the Rebel Alliance in 23 BA, which started the Galactic Rebellion. While outnumbered in the beginning of the conflict, several guerrilla style victories gave the Rebel Alliance the upper hand. More star systems defected to the Rebel cause as the Empire suffered defeat after defeat. Nearing victory, the Galactic Rebellion came to a halt with the appearance of Fallen and his armada, which began the Fallen War. In the beginning of the Fallen War, the Rebel Alliance lost several key battles due to the fatigue from the Galactic Rebellion and over stretched fronts and supply lines. When the Empire suffered similar defeat, officials in the Alliance recognized that Fallen could win the war if not stopped in time. The Rebel Alliance and Empire signed a ceasefire and combined their forces when both factions were nearing the brink of defeat. With both sides acting as one, Fallen was eventually defeated at the Battle of Rhen Var. The Rebel Alliance and Empire agreed to keep the ceasefire after the Fallen War ended. Using the uneasy, by mostly steady period of peace to their advantage, representatives from the star systems under Rebel control met on Mon Calamari and officially formed the New Republic. For the next several years it would focus on rebuilding the territories that suffered during both conflicts. A Galaxy Divided Around 0 AA, with tensions in the galaxy rising once again, Supreme Chancellor Adea Greaves sent Abigail Benson, a Republic soldier, to Palpatine galactic meeting on Coruscant on behalf of the New Republic. He believed that her stance on the galaxy would be more valuable than a politician's. However, the meeting ended without resolution due to a bomb threat. Several weeks later, the New Republic called an emergency senate meeting due to the Sith attack on Yavin IV. Although the Jeid sought the Republic's help, the senate voted against any type of military action, fearing being dragged into a war with the Imperial Remnant due to their alliance with the Sith. However, the senate did vote in favor of humanitarian aid to the Jedi, which it promptly began. Category:Factions